The Other Sister
by Slo Motion
Summary: Slightly AU. Kevin has a younger sister named Lizzie who comes to live with him and the Camden clan. Also, married life with Lucy and Kevin and some Roxanne and Chandler are mixed in with this. COMPLETE and Epilogue added!
1. I'm Going To Glen Oak

The Other Sister  
  
Summary: Kevin has another sister besides Patty-Mary. But what happens when she comes to live with the Camden family?  
  
Rating: PG: Just to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? NOTHING!!!!  
  
Category: A Kevin story, mostly about Kevin and his sister, Lizzie, Kevin\Lucy married life, and Chandler\Roxanne is mixed in it.  
  
A\N: If Lizzie seems really bitter towards Kevin at first don't mind that. Her attitude towards him will change later. I promise!  
  
Kevin's Sister: Her name is Elizabeth Ashley Kinkirk. But everyone calls her Liz or Lizzie for short. She has shoulder length blonde hair with brown streaks. She has hazel\brown eyes. And she doesn't want to see Kevin. She's mad at him because she feels he's never there for her when she needs him.  
  
***NOTE: I'd like to dedicate this story to my new friend on this site Kevinforever with a Kevin story. ****  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Going to Glen Oak.  
  
13-year-old Lizzie Kinkirk was in her room, packing her bags. She was  
going to a small town called Glen Oak. To live with the oldest of her  
3 older siblings, Kevin. She had 2 other siblings, Ben and Patty-Mary.  
And she wasn't happy about it.  
  
Why should she be? Kevin was always to busy for her. To busy to be  
there for her. Kevin didn't care about how she felt. He just wanted to  
be Mr. Big And Popular. She hated him.  
  
Sure it sounds wrong to hate your own brother. But Kevin was always a  
big uncaring jerk to her. And now he had the nerves to try and change  
the past.  
  
Making her come and live with him, thinking she'd give him another  
chance.  
  
But he didn't care about how uncaring and selfish he had been to her.  
He just wanted another chance.  
  
Well he wasn't getting one from her.  
  
She was placing a shirt in her suitcase, when her mother came in the  
room.  
  
"How's the packing coming dear?" Mrs. Kinkirk asked her youngest  
daughter.  
  
"Fine." Lizzie grumbled.  
  
"What's' the matter sweetheart?" Mrs. Kinkirk asked a bit worried  
about her daughter.  
  
"Well its just I don't really wanna go live with Kevin in Glen Oak."  
Lizzie admitted to her mother.  
  
"Why not?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Well its just I'm leaving behind all my friends and my life to go  
somewhere I've never even heard of until you told me about it." Lizzie  
said her voice had a hint of sadness in it.  
  
"Its ok sweetie, you'll make new friends. And you'll be able to  
rebuild your life when you get there." She said, hugging her daughter.  
  
"That's just it. I don't wanna rebuild my life in Glen Oak. I wanna  
stay here in Buffalo. Plus mom, you know I hate Kevin." Lizzie  
complained.  
  
"What do you mean you hate Kevin?" Mrs. Kinkirk asked.  
  
"Well it's just. He was never there for me when he was living at home.  
He ignored me and never cared if I wanted to talk to him or spend time  
with him. Then he just leaves us to live with some girl he met at the  
airport. Then he marries her and I wasn't even invited to the wedding.  
Face it mom, Kevin is a jerk." Lizzie said.  
  
"Elizabeth Ashley Kinkirk! I don't ever want to hear you talk about  
your brother like that again. He loves you very much and wants to see  
you. So listen here young lady. You're going to Glen Oak to live with  
Kevin and that's final! Got it?" Mrs. Kinkirk yelled at her daughter.  
  
"Yes mom." Lizzie said sighing.  
  
"Good, now finish packing. Your flight leaves soon." She said leaving  
the room, and her daughter to pack up her things.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lucy Kinkirk sat up in the garage apartment, trying to study for a big  
test she had the next week.  
  
Her husband, Kevin Kinkirk walked into the room. He came up behind  
Lucy and placed his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Kevin asked in his playful voice.  
  
"Kevin Kinkirk." Lucy answered back.  
  
"That's right." Kevin said.  
  
He began to playfully kiss her neck.  
  
"Kevin stop, I have a big test to study for and I don't have time."  
Lucy said firmly to Kevin.  
  
"When is this big test?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Next Wednesday." Lucy answered.  
  
"Luce, its only Tuesday. Come on you can study later." Kevin said in a  
fake sad voice.  
  
"Well, I wanna get a head start so I get a good grade." Lucy said.  
  
"Come on, please." Kevin begged.  
  
"Ok I'll study later." Lucy said as she kissed Kevin.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Lucy said.  
  
Lucy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Lucy, its Roxanne." The voice on the other end of the line said.  
  
"Oh, hey Roxie." Lucy said cheerfully.  
  
"Its Roxanne." Lucy said to Kevin, who was wondering who "Roxie" was.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I have great news." Roxanne said.  
  
"What?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Chandler and I got back together." Roxanne answered happily.  
  
"Oh my God, that's great." Lucy said.  
  
Lucy and Roxanne talked for about five more minutes.  
  
"Roxie I have to go. Sure I'll call you back. Of course I'll tell  
Kevin. Ok bye." Lucy hung up the phone.  
  
"Tell me what?" Kevin perked up.  
  
"Roxanne just wanted me to tell you that her and Chandler got back  
together." Lucy said.  
  
"Oh that's good." Said Kevin.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Lucy.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Finally Kevin broke it:  
  
"Don't forget, we have to pick up my sister Lizzie from the airport  
today." Kevin said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't wait. I really wanna meet her." Lucy said.  
  
There was once again silence. Kevin once again broke it:  
  
"Now where were we?" He asked in his playful voice.  
  
"Right about here." Lucy said leaning in to kiss Kevin.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lizzie was finally done packing all of her things. Her mother had  
helped her bring her luggage downstairs.  
  
She took one last look at her room and sighed.  
  
She immediately snapped out of it when she heard her mother's voice:  
  
"Lizzie, the cab's here." She heard her mother call.  
  
"Ok mom I'll be down in a minute." Lizzie shouted back.  
  
She took one last look at her room and sighed.  
  
"Well goodbye room, looks like I'm going to Glen Oak and I'm not  
coming back for awhile." Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie! Hurry up, I'm ready to leave!" Her mother shouted  
impatiently.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
She took one last look at her room.  
  
"I'll miss you." She said.  
  
Then she walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next up: Lizzie arrives in Glen Oak and sees Kevin for the first time  
in a year. Also she meets the Camden family. Plus Roxanne and Chandler  
are in for a HHGE surprise. And married life with Kevin and Lucy. 


	2. Getting There Is Only Half The Fun

Setting (Forgot about it in chapter 1): The 8th season  
  
People that live in the Camden house: Annie, Eric, Lucy, Ruthie, Kevin, Sam, David, and Happy  
  
Chapter 2 Summary: Lizzie is on her way to Glen Oak.  
  
A\N: This story mainly focuses on these 5 characters: Lucy, Chandler, Lizzie, Kevin, and Roxanne.  
  
Note: This story is about these 3 main things:  
  
Lizzie going to live with Kevin, but also forgiving him for never being there for her in the past.  
  
The married life of Lucy and Kevin.  
  
The relationship of Roxanne and Chandler. Also they get a HUGE surprise in this story.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting There Is Only Half The Fun.  
  
Lizzie sat on the plane. She was halfway to Glen Oak right now.  
  
She grieved every moment she spent on the plane. She just wasn't ready to see Kevin again. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be.  
  
She hadn't seen Kevin in a year. Although his wedding had been in April. She had gotten the flu and couldn't go. She was glad; she didn't want to face Kevin.  
  
She also wanted to go in a sense. Because she wanted to meet Lucy, Kevin's wife.  
  
She remembered the last day she saw Kevin before she left.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
12-year old Lizzie was sitting in her room. Her face buried in a magazine.  
  
She had been waiting in her room all day for her brother Kevin to come home from work.  
  
She missed him a lot. He was a police officer and was bust most of the time.  
  
He never had time to spend with Lizzie. That's why she was happy.  
  
He had no plans this evening, which meant he would have time to go out and grad a bite to eat with her.  
  
Suddenly she heard the front door open. She rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Kevin." Lizzie said happily.  
  
"Hey Liz." Kevin said in a non-interested voice. He didn't even look at her.  
  
"Kevin your home!!!" Mrs. Kinkrik hugged her oldest son.  
  
"Mom I don't have time I'm leaving tonight." Kevin said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lizzie and Mrs. Kinkirk asked in unison.  
  
"I'm going to Glen Oak, to visit Lucy, the girl I met a few weeks ago. And Ben's coming because he knows where she lives, plus he wants to see Mary." Kevin stated.  
  
"Ok honey." Mrs. Kinkirk said.  
  
"But Kevin, you can't leave. I wanted to spend time with you tonight." Lizzie pouted.  
  
"Look Liz, I have to go and see Lucy. I'll spend time with you when I come back, promise." Kevin said.  
  
"Now I have to pack." Kevin said heading for his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~  
  
So Kevin went to see Lucy. And he was gone. First for a few days. Then a few weeks. Then a few months. Then a whole year.  
  
A year, and he never wrote, or called. She felt like her older brother was breaking away from her. Yet she knew he already had.  
  
She sighed and took out her CD player. She turned it on. Soon the sounds of "What Dreams Are Made Of" By Hilary Duff blasted trough her ears.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Do you think Lizzie will like me?" Lucy asked Kevin.  
  
After they finished they're little "kissing fest" they sat on the bed and talked.  
  
"I know she'll love you. Because I love you." Kevin said.  
  
"I love you too." Lucy said, kissing Kevin.  
  
Kevin looked at his watch. It was almost one o'clock; Lizzie's flight would be here soon.  
  
"Luce we have to go to the airport to get Lizzie her flight will be here in less then forty-five minutes." Kevin said.  
  
"Ok, let's get going." Said Lucy.  
  
With that they headed to the airport to pick up Lizzie.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lizzie was still on the plane. Sitting there, waiting for it to land.  
  
She grew tired of listening to music. She put her CD player away.  
  
She sat there, just staring out the window into space. When she heard a voice say:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly." The voice over the loudspeaker said.  
  
Lizzie buckled her seatbelt. And mumbled quietly to herself:  
  
"They were right getting there is only half the fun." Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Roxanne, are you sure your ok?" A concerned Chandler asked over the phone  
  
"I'm fine." Roxanne assured her boyfriend. "Then how come you cancelled our date today? I was worried when you wanted to cancel. I thought something bad happened." Chandler said, his voice filled with worry.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just feeling a little under the weather today. Ok?" Roxanne said.  
  
"Oh, ok. I was just really worried about you. I hope you're feeling better." Chandler said.  
  
"I am." Said Roxanne.  
  
"Ok, then I guess I'll call you later, you may feel better but you should rest." Said Chandler.  
  
"Your right, I should rest." Roxanne said.  
  
"Bye. Love you." Chandler said.  
  
"Love you too." Said Roxanne.  
  
Chandler hung up the phone.  
  
Roxanne was disappointed in herself for lying to Chandler. She had really gone to the doctor's to get a test done.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to lie to him. I love him so much. I'll tell him soon enough." Roxanne said to herself.  
  
But how could she tell him?  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
Coming soon: Find out WHAT Roxanne is hiding from Chandler. Also Lizzie meets the Camden family and is reunited with Kevin. 


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 3 Summary: Find out what Roxanne is hiding from Chandler.  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise!  
  
The reason Roxanne had cancelled her date with Chandler is because she had gone the doctor to have a test done, a pregnancy test.  
  
It came out positive! Roxanne was pregnant and Chandler was the father.  
  
But the strange thing was that Chandler and Roxanne hadn't had sex since they broke up last month.  
  
The reason Roxanne had this test done is because she had noticed a few changes in herself.  
  
She was craving a lot of weird foods. She was also very moody; having mood swings every five seconds. She was throwing up a lot. And she also looked as if she were putting on weight.  
  
So, expecting the worse. She brought a home pregnancy test. She took it. It was positive.  
  
Just to make sure it was right, she went to the doctor's, and it was!  
  
She was going to have a baby!  
  
The doctor told her she was about a month along.  
  
She and Chandler had sex a month ago, then they broke up about two days later thinking their choice was stupid.  
  
Her and Chandler had gotten back together just three days ago. But now this.  
  
How could she tell Chandler? And if she did would he be mad or happy?  
  
She wondered how he would react to her being pregnant.  
  
She had thought about it carefully.  
  
She was gonna tell him tonight at dinner. Well he never asked her if she wanted to go to dinner. So she was gonna call him and ask him.  
  
She picked up the phone. She dialed Chandler's number. The phone rung three times, until someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said.  
  
"Chandler is that you?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Roxanne?" The voice asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah." Roxanne answered.  
  
"Why are you calling, I thought I was supposed to call you?" The voice, which was obviously Chandler's asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you something." Roxanne said.  
  
"Ask away." Said Chandler.  
  
"Ok I was wondering, since I'm feeling better if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Said Chandler.  
  
"Ok, pick me up at seven." Roxanne said.  
  
"Ok." Said Chandler.  
  
"Ok see you then. Bye." Said Roxanne.  
  
"Bye." Said Chandler.  
  
Roxanne hung up the phone, thinking about what she had just done.  
  
"This isn't gonna be easy." She said to herself.  
  
And that was for sure.  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 3~*~*~  
  
A\N: Ok that was short, I know, but it will get better I promise it will get better.  
  
Coming up next: Lizzie will meet the Camden family, and will be reunited with Kevin in the next chapter. Also Roxanne tells Chandler about the baby! In chapter 4.  
  
As always review.  
  
Bye, bye  
  
-Alexa 


	4. So We Meet Again

Chapter 4 Summary: Lizzie will be reunited with Kevin. Also she meets the Camden family. And Roxanne tells Chandler she's pregnant.  
  
Chapter 4: So We Meet Again.  
  
Lucy and Kevin looked around the crowded airport, looking for Lizzie.  
  
They wondered where she was.  
  
Just then Kevin spotted a young blonde girl about 13. He immediately recognized her as Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, over here!" Kevin called.  
  
Lizzie turned around to see Kevin waving at her. Next to him stood a blonde girl.  
  
Probably Lucy she thought.  
  
Lizzie walked over to the two.  
  
"Hello Kevin, long time no see." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but its great to see my baby sister again." Kevin said happily and hugged her.  
  
"No Touchy!" Lizzie said, pushing Kevin away from her.  
  
"What's the matter Liz, don't you wanna give your big brother a hug?" Kevin asked.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm 13. I'm just a little to old for that hug thing." Lizzie stated. "Ok." Said Kevin, realizing he had to give Lizzie her space.  
  
"So who's the girl?" Lizzie asked pointing to Lucy.  
  
"Lizzie, this is Lucy, my wife." Kevin said.  
  
"Hi Lizzie. I've heard so much about you! Kevin talks about you all the time." Lucy said happily.  
  
"Oh, well its nice to meet you." Said Lizzie, smiling and shaking Lucy's hand.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. Kevin talked about her all the time. Wow! This was good. At least he wasn't ignoring her like he used to.  
  
Maybe Kevin deserved a second chance.  
  
He did! So Lizzie decided that Kevin would get a second chance after all.  
  
After all, he was her brother, and she loved him.  
  
"Ok, lets get your luggage and get out of here Liz." Kevin said.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie said.  
  
The three collected Lizzie's luggage. The rest of Lizzie's stuff was being shipped from Buffalo. It was probably there already.  
  
They loaded Lizzie's luggage into the car, and drove off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
When the arrived at the Camden house, the rest of Lizzie's stuff was waiting for them.  
  
The luggage was unloaded and Kevin and Lizzie set it up in the spare room in the garage apartment that would be Lizzie's new room.  
  
Kevin moved everything were Lizzie wanted it. When they were done, Lizzie was amazed how much it looked like her old room in Buffalo.  
  
"Now, are you ready to meet the Camdens?" Kevin asked his sister.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Ok, then lets go." Kevin said.  
  
He led Lizzie into the Camden house.  
  
"Guys!!! Lizzie's here!!!" Kevin yelled.  
  
There was a whole group of people in the room:  
  
One looked to be a man in his middle ages.  
  
Another looked to be a woman in her middle ages.  
  
Another was Lucy.  
  
Another was a girl who looked Lizzie's age.  
  
The other two were twins about four.  
  
The last a small white dog. "Lizzie, this is the Camden family. That's Eric, then Annie, then you already met Lucy, that's Ruthie, those two are Sam and David, and the dog is Happy." Kevin said.  
  
"Hello Lizzie, nice to meet you." Eric said  
  
"Yeas welcome to our home." Annie said.  
  
"Your welcomed greatly here." Said Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, its great to finally meet you." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah nice to meet you!!!" Sam and David shouted in unison.  
  
Happy barked.  
  
"Its great to meet you all. I'm very happy to be here." Lizzie said.  
  
And with that the Camdens immediately accepted Lizzie as one of their own.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking. Until about seven PM. Lizzie said wanted to go in her new room.  
  
So she left the Camden home and entered the garage apartment. She thought of the people she had met today:  
  
Eric: Was kind and welcoming.  
  
Annie: A sweet person.  
  
Ruthie: She was really cool. They were going to be really good friends.  
  
The twins: They are so cut and sweet. Lucy: She was a caring, nice, warm person. Lizzie liked her right away.  
  
Happy: A cute dog.  
  
She reached for her remote to her TV and begun to channel surf.  
  
"Let's see, there's "My Life As A Teenage Robot" on Nick. "Teen Titans" on Cartoon Network. "S Club 7 In Los Angles" on ABC Family. "Degrassi" On Noggin. And "That's So Raven" on The Disney Channel." Lizzie said to herself.  
  
She finally picked "That's So Raven" on The Disney Channel.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Roxanne and Chandler sat at a table, enjoying their dinner. When Roxanne decided that this was the best time to tell Chandler that she was pregnant.  
  
"Chandler." Roxanne said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Chandler, with a mouthful of white rice, which he swallowed down.  
  
"Do you remember why we broke up in the first place?" Roxanne asked, and then took a sip of water.  
  
"I do, we broke up because we weren't thinking and had sex. Then we broke up two days later because we felt like we made a stupid mistake." Chandler said, hungrily eyeing the bread sticks.  
  
"Well what if the choice we made a month ago had some well, consequences." Said Roxanne.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Asked Chandler.  
  
"Well um, today I didn't cancel our date because I was feeling sick. It's because I went to the doctor to get a test done." Roxanne said, taking another sip of water.  
  
"What kind of test?" Chandler questioned.  
  
"Well this might answer your question. That choice we made a month ago did affect us because well, I'm a month pregnant!" Roxanne said.  
  
The two were silent as Roxanne waited for an answer and\or response from Chandler.  
  
Chandler just sat there, wide-eyed. When then slowly opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Oh boy! Here it came.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lizzie was sitting in her room, reading a book. She placed it down on her bed and looked out the window,  
  
"Oh God, I wanna thank you for giving me a second chance with Kevin. I mean we had so much fun today. I hope everyday is like this." Lizzie said.  
  
She then went back to reading her book.  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 4~*~*~  
  
A\N: Sorry if this is weird. I'm trying really hard to make this story good. I hope you like it so far. Coming Up Next: Lizzie bonds with Kevin and the Camden family. Also she is very thankful for giving Kevin a second chance. Plus, How will Chandler react to Roxanne about her pregnancy.  
  
As always review.  
  
Bye for now.  
  
-Alexa 


	5. Reactions

A\N: sorry I didn't update. But I want this to be a long story. So I'm splitting all of my ideas for this chapter into 3 chapters. The one I'm doing today is Chandler's reaction to Roxanne's pregnancy.  
  
Summary: Chandler's reaction to Roxanne's pregnancy. Some other stuff to.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own 7th Heaven. No I don't. I also don't own the song "Last Christmas" that appears in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Reactions  
  
Chandler sat there, dumb struck. He didn't really know what to say.  
  
Was this good or bad?  
  
He was happy. Happy that they were having a baby. A baby. The perfect way to show their love.  
  
But on the other hand. What would all the people at church say if they knew that Chandler had "premarital" sex?  
  
Well it was really none of their business if he did.  
  
He really hated it when other people got into his private life.  
  
It annoyed him.  
  
So he just sat there, trying to find words to say.  
  
He looked around at the people around him, talking and laughing.  
  
And he looked at Roxanne. She looked as nervous as him.  
  
Oh my God! He thought. This is making my head hurt.  
  
The atmosphere around him and Roxanne was full of anxiety. Roxanne sat there looking nervous, waiting for a response.  
  
He felt a nervous lump form in his throat. It was getting bigger and bigger each minute.  
  
He was choking on his own breath.  
  
He reached for his water. He grabbed it and took a huge sip. He swallowed it with a huge gulp.  
  
He looked at Roxanne and said:  
  
"Your, your sure?" He asked.  
  
"Well yeah." Said Roxanne.  
  
"Well then I don't what to say." Chandler said.  
  
Roxanne lowered her head, maybe telling him right after they got back together a few days ago was a bad idea. She should've waited at least a few more weeks.  
  
"Other than I'm very happy!" Chandler said.  
  
"Really?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Really." Chandler said.  
  
The two got up and hugged and kissed.  
  
Then Chandler whispered in Roxanne's ear:  
  
"I can't believe we're having a baby."  
  
Roxanne was glad it all worked out. She hugged her boyfriend again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lizzie took out her CD collection. She flipped trough them all. Until she came across the CD she was looking for. It was "Santa Claus Lane" by Hilary Duff. Hilary Duff was her favorite singer. She placed it in her stereo and turned to track nine, "Last Christmas" it is her favorite track on the CD.  
  
She sang along to the music.  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
Once bitten and twice shy  
  
I keep my distance  
  
But you still catch my eye  
  
Tell me baby  
  
Do you recognize me?  
  
Well  
  
It's been a year  
  
It doesn't surprise me  
  
(whispered) Merry Christmas,  
  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
  
With a note saying "I love you"  
  
and meant it  
  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
  
But if you kissed me now  
  
I know you'd fool me again  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
A crowded room  
  
Friends with tired eyes  
  
I'm hiding from you  
  
And your soul of ice  
  
Oh my I thought you were  
  
Someone to rely on  
  
Me?  
  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
  
A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
  
You tore me apart, ooo-ooo  
  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
  
Maybe next year,  
  
I'll give it to someone  
  
I'll give it to someone special.  
  
As she finished the song she had no idea Ruthie had been watching her the whole time.  
  
"Hey, you're a pretty good singer." Ruthie said.  
  
Lizzie jumped at the sound of Ruthie's voice. She turned around and saw her standing at the doorway to her room.  
  
"Thanks." Said Lizzie.  
  
"No problem." Ruthie said.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna sing it with me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Ruthie.  
  
So they put the song on and sang it together.  
  
When it was done they talked for about an hour and got to know each other better.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can have a sleepover in my room tonight." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, that would be so cool." Ruthie exclaimed. "I'll ask my mom."  
  
"Ok." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Ok be right back." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ok." Said Lizzie. Ruthie left the garage apartment and entered the Camden house. Her mother was in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom." Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah Ruthie." Annie responded.  
  
"Can I sleep out in the garage apartment in Lizzie's room? You know like a sleepover. Please?" Ruthie said.  
  
"Well I don't see why not." Annie said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Ruthie said and hugged her mother.  
  
"Your welcome, I'm glad to see you like Lizzie. She's a very nice girl." Annie said.  
  
"Yeah she is." Ruthie said.  
  
She ran back to the garage apartment. And to Lizzie's room.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She said yes!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"Cool! Well you better go and get your stuff." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, be back in a flash." Ruthie said.  
  
She then went to gather her things.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, Lucy was trying to pick out and outfit, for the welcome dinner for Lizzie tomorrow night. Her two choices were between a green and black lace spaghetti strap dress, and a dress with pink and white flowers and a matching pink sweater.  
  
"Choices, choices." Lucy said holding each dress up to her body.  
  
"What are you doing Luce." Kevin said.  
  
"Just trying to pick a dress out for tomorrow." Lucy said.  
  
"Oh." Said Kevin.  
  
"Which one would look better?" Lucy asked, showing Kevin her choices.  
  
"I like the pink one." Kevin said.  
  
"You know what? I do to." Lucy said as she placed the green one back in her closet and hung the pink one on a chair.  
  
"You know what?" Kevin asked.  
  
"What?" Asked Lucy.  
  
"I love you." Kevin said.  
  
"Oh that's it, I thought you were gonna say wear the green one." Lucy said playfully.  
  
"Come here you." Kevin said. He pulled Lucy closer to him and kissed her neck.  
  
"Just kidding. I love you to." Lucy said, and kissed Kevin on the lips. "That feels nice." Kevin said, in between kissing.  
  
"It does." Lucy responded.  
  
They sat down on the bed. They were still kissing. Lucy lied down on the bed, Kevin was on top of her, kissing her. He kept adding more force on the kiss. Lucy was enjoying it. Just then Lizzie walked into the room and saw them.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me I have to see you two do that everyday." Lizzie said jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha Liz, very funny." Kevin said.  
  
"Do you need anything Lizzie?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No just waiting for Ruthie. But now that I saw that I think I have to lie down." Lizzie said.  
  
"You just love to joke around don't you?" Kevin asked her.  
  
"Yeah I love it." Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh great, a joker." Kevin said.  
  
"I'll go back into my room so you two can continue eating each others faces off." Lizzie said.  
  
She went back into her room.  
  
"That Lizzie has such a funny personality." Lucy said.  
  
"I know, she's always been a joker." Kevin said.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Then Lucy broke it: "Now where were we?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Right here." Kevin responded.  
  
They began to kiss again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ruthie had finished packing all of her things.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Ruthie said to herself.  
  
She then headed for the garage apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 5~*~*~*~  
  
Coming up: Chapter 6: Lizzie and Ruthie's sleepover and Lizzie's welcome dinner.  
  
Chapter 7: A surprise for Roxanne from Chandler.  
  
Chapter 8: Lizzie and Kevin talk. 


	6. The Welcome Dinner

A\N: Here is a new chapter only 2 more after this one!!!!  
  
NOTE: I skipped Ruthie and Lizzie's sleepover this is the night after ok.  
  
Chapter 6: The Welcome Dinner  
  
Lizzie was getting ready for the big welcome dinner tonight. They were sure being nice about her coming to live here. She liked everyone a lot.  
  
Then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Lizzie said.  
  
It was Lucy.  
  
"Hi." Said Lucy.  
  
"Hello." Said Lizzie.  
  
"So are you happy about the welcome dinner?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Me to, I'm really happy you came to live here." Lucy said.  
  
"Lucy?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah Liz." Lucy said.  
  
"When you said Kevin talked abut me all the time what did he say?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"He said he had a great sister. Who was nice. Smart. And had a very good sense of humor." Lucy said.  
  
"What else?" Lizzie asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"Well he also told me that he never really had a good relationship with you in the past and he wanted that to change." Lucy told her.  
  
"He said that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah and he also said he loves you so much and wanted you to be part of his life." Lucy said.  
  
"Wow." Said Lizzie.  
  
'That's what I said. He made you sound so great I wanted to meet you so bad." Lucy said Lizzie blushed at her comment.  
  
Am I as great as I sounded?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"You're even better." Lucy said.  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie said.  
  
Lucy hugged her.  
  
"It's no problem. Now I have to go and get ready, so I'll see you later." Lucy said.  
  
"See ya." Lizzie said.  
  
Lucy left the room.  
  
"That's reminds me I have to finish getting ready. Better hurry." Lizzie said to herself.  
  
She was finished in a flash.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Whoa! Look at the size of this place!" Said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie was admiring the huge building her welcome dinner was being held in.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Kevin said.  
  
"I do." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Lets go in." Said Kevin.  
  
"Lets." Said Lizzie.  
  
They entered the building. It was huge and very fancy. But it also looked pricey.  
  
They entered a huge room. They made their way to the table where Eric, Annie, Lucy, Ruthie, Sam, David, and EVEN Happy were all sitting at.  
  
Kevin gave them the signal, they all shouted:  
  
"Welcome to the family!"  
  
"Wow thank you so much!" Lizzie said.  
  
"It's no problem Lizzie, you're part of our family now." Lucy said.  
  
Lizzie and Kevin sat down at the table with the Camden family. They all at dinner and talked and laughed.  
  
Lizzie was having so much fun.  
  
She was talking to Ruthie, when the sound of Kevin taping a glass with a spoon got every one's attention.  
  
"Lizzie, the Camdens have a few things to say to you." Kevin said.  
  
"Ok." Said Lizzie.  
  
Eric spoke first.  
  
"Lizzie, although I just met you yesterday, I feel as if you were my own daughter. You truly have brought a gift to our home. You brought your sunshine, and our family needed it. Because we had a very hellish summer. But then you moved in and brightened up our world even if it only has been two days. But every since you stepped off that plan. You've really brightened up our lives." Eric said.  
  
"You are truly an angel sent from Heaven, Lizzie. You're very special. And we want you to continue living with us." Annie continued.  
  
"Yeah, I was very excited to meet you, since your are sister-in-law now. I think we'll probably be very close. I was very happy to meet you." Lucy continued.  
  
"Yeah. Liz, I think your cool. We're gonna be the best of friends. We could hang out and have sleepovers all the time. And you can come to school with me and meet my friends. I can't wait until school and usually I don't wanna go. I will be fun." Ruthie continued  
  
"Yeah Liz, I really wanted to say thanks for giving me a second. I'm sorry for being such a jerk in the past. I really want to start over and so far we're doing great. I hope it stays this way. Because you're the only real family I have left. I mean mom is so wrapped up in her love life. Ben went off after some. Patty-Mary is at collage. And dad has been dead for thirteen years. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Lizzie." Kevin continued.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie, welcome to the family! We love you!" Sam and David finished off.  
  
Happy barked.  
  
"Thank you all so much you are all so great. Annie and Eric you guys are like second parents to me. Lucy you are my sister-in-law but still your like my real sister. Ruthie your like a sister and a friend. Sam and David are like my two little brothers. Happy is the sweetest little thing." Lizzie said, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Liz why are you crying?" Kevin asked his sister.  
  
"Its just. I love you all so much." Lizzie said.  
  
"We love you to." Everyone else said.  
  
They all hugged. As they hugged Lizzie felt safe, protected, and loved. Like she was part of a real family.  
  
~^~^~^~^~End Of Chapter 6~^~^~^~^~  
  
A\N: 2 more chapters and an epilogue soon! Review please.  
  
Bye,  
  
-Alexa 


	7. The Proposal

Summary: A surprise for Roxanne.  
  
Chapter 7: The Proposal  
  
Chandler and Roxanne sat on the couch in Chandler's living room.  
  
They were having a movie date.  
  
They were watching one of Roxanne's favorite movies "Grease."  
  
She loved that movie.  
  
Although there was a bit more than the movie planned that night.  
  
Chandler secretly planned o propose to Roxanne.  
  
They watched the rest of the movie.  
  
Once it was over they started to kiss.  
  
That's when Chandler broke away and looked at Roxanne.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Roxanne.  
  
Chandler got down on his knees and pulled out a small, red, velvet box.  
  
"Roxanne Richardson, I love more than anything. You mean the world to me and I never wanna lose you. So will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Chandler opened the box revealing a beautiful golden diamond ring.  
  
Roxanne was stunned but happy; she knew what to say right away.  
  
"Yes! Chandler Hampton! I will marry you!" Roxanne said happily.  
  
"You will?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yes!!!" Roxanne shouted.  
  
Chandler placed the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you to." Roxanne responded.  
  
They kissed.  
  
End Of Chapter 7  
  
A\N: ALMOST DONE!!!!!  
  
Review.  
  
-Alexa 


	8. I'm Glad You're Here

Summary: Kevin and Lizzie talk.  
  
Chapter 8: I'm Glad You're Here  
  
Lizzie was just about to go to bed. When someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." Lizzie said.  
  
Kevin entered the room.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." Kevin said.  
  
"Ok, goodnight to you to." Lizzie said.  
  
"I also wanted to say thank you." Kevin said.  
  
"For what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"For giving me a second chance." Kevin said.  
  
"Its no problem. But I wanna thank you for welcoming me." Lizzie said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I love you Liz." Kevin said.  
  
"I love you to." Lizzie said.  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"Liz?" Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." Kevin said.  
  
"So am I." Lizzie said.  
  
They continued to hug.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kevin closed the door to Lizzie's room, and climbed into bed with Lucy.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Kevin.  
  
"I guess then we should go to sleep to." Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah you're right, goodnight Luce." Kevin said.  
  
"Goodnight Kevin." Lucy said.  
  
They kissed each other good night and feel asleep.  
  
~THE END~  
  
A\N: I'm done!!!!!!!!!!! You like it? I'm adding an epilogue.  
  
Review.  
  
-Alexa 


	9. Epilogue

Summary: The epilogue to this story.  
  
A\N: I don't know the name of the school Ruthie goes to so I'm galling it Glen Oak Junior High.  
  
Setting: A month after the original story.  
  
Epilogue  
  
At Glen Oak Junior High there was a poetry reading that day. Which was being held in the school auditorium.  
  
"Next up in our competition, is Elizabeth Kinkirk." Mrs. Redraws, the host of the reading announced.  
  
The audience clapped and cheered as Lizzie stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Thank you all so much. Today I will be reading a poem I wrote called 'The Other Sister'." Lizzie said.  
  
She read the poem:  
  
The Other Sister  
  
By Elizabeth Kinkirk  
  
Who could I be? I'm the other sister, of course. The one who wasn't at your wedding. The one who you left alone for a year. The one that still lives at home. The one who loves to sing. The one who has finally forgiven you. Who was gave you a second chance. Who am I, you ask. Why I'm the other sister, of course.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie said.  
  
She looked towards the audience. And there, sitting in the front row, was Ruthie, cheering her on.  
  
  
  
A\N: Should I do a squeal?  
  
If you want one here are some ideas.  
  
Hello World, I Knew You Well  
  
Lizzie is enjoying life in Glen Oak. But something awful happens to her that may destroy her forever. Roxanne and Chandler are in for EVEN more surprises. And Lucy and Kevin go to visit Patty-Mary at collage.  
  
Love, Friendships, And Secrets  
  
Roxanne and Chandler get married. Lucy and Kevin get some good news. Ruthie and Lizzie are becoming good friends.  
  
Not That Perfect  
  
Lizzie and Ruthie are becoming good friends. But that could be doomed when Ruthie Learns Lizzie's most awful secret. Lucy and Kevin talk about possibly finding their own home. Roxanne and Chandler are married and having some problems.  
  
Which one should I do? Tell me in reviews please!  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
